Nouvelle Chance
by Lenae Lee
Summary: Steve affronte la dure réalité de la victoire de Thanos. Il affronte aussi, et à un tout autre niveau, le retour de Tony Stark. - OS Post Infinity War, léger Stony -
1. Chapter 1

Salutations !

Me revoilà avec un OS directement inspiré de la fin d'Infinity War. Étant plus ou moins remise des mes émotions (après 6 mois de convalescence, donc), j'avais besoin de combler le trou béant nous séparant de la partie 2. Pour patienter je vous propose donc un Stony de 3 chapitres (parce que pourquoi pas), promis j'essaierai d'être régulière dans le rythme de publication !

Est-il utile de préciser que ce qui suit contient des spoilers monstrueux pour Infinity War et tous les films ayant précédé ? Dans le doute, voilà qui est fait.

Nous voilà donc, à la suite directe d'Infinity War. Accrochez vos petits cœurs parce que c'est reparti.

* * *

Steve était assis dans la pièce de convivialité des quartiers des Avengers. Penché en avant, coudes sur les genoux et mains regroupées devant la bouche, il se mordait les lèvres en silence. Il inspirait avec grand peine tant il était encore sous le choc des évènements de la journée, les paupières douloureusement fermées sur une réalité qu'il ne pouvait pas reconnaître.

Cela ne remontait qu'à quelques heures à peine, la blessure était à vif. Une partie de lui refusait encore de l'admettre, mais au fond de lui il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas les mots, pas même les émotions pour exprimer le désespoir qui avait pris possession de ses tripes. Il avait donc jeté son dévolu sur un immobilisme silencieux qui, s'il se permettait d'y croire, l'amènerait peut-être à s'oublier.

– Steve.

Forcé hors de sa torpeur, il leva des yeux las vers James Rhodes qui lui tendait une tasse fumante. Ignorant la contestation unanime de ses muscles endoloris – si tant est que le sérum lui eût déjà autorisé des courbatures – il la saisit et remercia le colonel d'un hochement de tête, ce dernier le lui rendit.

Steve apprécia brièvement le peu de chaleur dans le creux de ses mains. Il en profita pour lever enfin les yeux, et suivre Rhodes dans sa tournée. C'est à Bruce et Natasha que le colonel adressa les thés chauds suivants, accolés ils s'écartèrent légèrement pour accueillir l'offre de Rhodes et le remercièrent à voix basse. Bruce et Natasha tentaient de se réconforter mutuellement, une vision qui incisa un peu plus le cœur du soldat. Le docteur disposait d'un tempérament d'acier et gérait ses émotions mieux que quiconque, Natasha était la femme la plus forte qu'il avait jamais rencontrée. Les voir ainsi bouleversés enfonça Steve dans sa prostration.

Rhodes se dirigea ensuite vers Thor qui se tenait debout juste derrière. Le dieu nordique avait l'air un peu absent, mais il conservait une allure plus fière que jamais. À la proposition de Rhodes il émergea de ses pensées, se délesta enfin de sa hache massive qu'il appuya contre le canapé pour se saisir du mug fumant, adressant un large sourire de remerciement, le regard pétillant. Steve fut frappé par le stoïcisme de l'Asgardien dont il n'arrivait pas à s'inspirer. Pas aujourd'hui.

Pas alors que la moitié de l'humanité venait de disparaître à jamais.

Il détourna le regard vers le contenu de sa tasse dont il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en boirait pas une gorgée. Il y aperçut vaguement son reflet, le visage encore crasseux de la poussière et du sang qui avaient abreuvé les terres wakandiennes. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient poisseux et désordonnés, mais c'était bien là le moindre de ses problèmes.

La vision de Bucky partant en fumée était encore intacte. Steve se mordit de nouveau la lèvre. Sam avait disparu, T'Challa s'était évaporé, Wanda n'était plus, Vision avait été assassiné. Et ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, la partie dont il pouvait témoigner. Il en allait de même pour le monde entier, et tout ça, parce qu'ils avaient échoué.

Il avait échoué.

Il tenta d'inspirer une nouvelle fois, mais le nœud dans sa gorge rendait ce geste pourtant primaire difficile.

Le bruit de faibles sanglots attira son attention, il regarda à sa gauche et dû baisser le regard pour apercevoir le raton-laveur assis à ses côtés, sans que Steve ne l'eût remarqué. La pauvre bête était immobile si ce n'est pour les quelques reniflements qui se succédèrent. Instinctivement Steve porta une main sur la tête de l'animal pour calmer son désarroi, et le raton eût l'air de s'apaiser sous ces quelques caresses. Cela eut l'effet de détendre Steve en retour, la sensation d'apporter un peu de réconfort en étant un en soi.

Sans cesser de consoler Rocket, le soldat releva la tête pour porter un regard un peu plus global sur son équipe. Sur ce qu'il en restait. Le mutisme dans lequel ils étaient plongés était accablant. Et il n'était pas capable de les en sortir, le rôle de chef lui avait parfaitement échappé. Il n'était plus le leader qu'ils attendaient tous qu'il soit, il était incapable d'endosser ce rôle après cette catastrophe qui les avait frappés. Il n'était plus qu'une victime comme les autres, à la recherche de réconfort. Et il aurait dû se détester pour ça, mais même là il n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire.

Il arrêta de caresser Rocket au constat que ce dernier s'était calmé. Il tenta d'établir un contact visuel se voulant encourageant, mais le raton ne levait toujours pas les yeux. Steve reporta finalement son attention à sa tasse maintenant à peine tiède.

Il était un soldat, il était censé être coutumier des pertes d'alliés, de batailles, voire même de guerres. Il s'était toujours considéré – espéré – suffisamment fort pour pouvoir relever la tête et continuer à mener ses hommes, quelle que soit l'intensité des coups qu'il pût recevoir. C'était une promesse tacite qu'il avait toujours eue envers lui-même, continuer, quoi que ça lui en coûte. Le plus dur était sans doute d'avouer qu'il avait aujourd'hui atteint ses limites, car cette défaite-là n'était pas qu'une déroute. Ça n'était pas l'échec d'une bataille, ou d'une guerre à taille humaine. C'était l'échec d'une galaxie toute entière, au prix inestimable, insoutenable.

Et avec des milliards de vies s'était éteinte la foi indéfectible de Steve Rogers.

Soudain, et avant quiconque, il entendit un sifflement. Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers l'origine présupposée du bruit, tenta d'en localiser l'origine à travers la fenêtre. Le sifflement s'accentua, devenant progressivement un bourdonnement sourd. Il se leva, capta l'attention de ses camarades qui le toisèrent d'un regard interrogateur. Et puis les autres l'entendirent à leur tour à mesure que le bruit gagnait en intensité, bientôt des vrombissements se firent ressentir. Et dans le ciel apparut un point incandescent qui se dirigeait droit sur eux.

Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, ils filèrent tous à l'extérieur pour mieux appréhender le phénomène qui allait incessamment les percuter, parés à l'impact. Il n'en fut pourtant rien, le météore mystérieux ralentit progressivement jusqu'à perdre son halot flamboyant, mais ne ralentit pas assez pour ne pas heurter le sol avec violence. Steve porta son bras à son visage pour se protéger des projections de terres qui leur parvinrent, et en les rouvrant constata que le vaisseau alien avait fini sa course un peu plus loin, visiblement mal en point.

Steve le premier, les Avengers se rapprochèrent tous lentement. Sur leur garde, s'attendant à voir débarquer une nouvelle forme ennemie probablement inconnue – comme s'ils n'en avaient pas déjà eu pour leur grade.

Quoique… la main qui apparut en premier derrière les écrans de fumée semblait bien humaine. L'être à qui elle était rattachée également.

Steve s'immobilisa lorsqu'il réalisa.

Tony Stark tituba à l'extérieur du vaisseau.

Le cœur de Steve loupa un rebond.

Tony toussait, s'appuya d'une main sur le battant du vaisseau, l'autre enroulée autour de ses côtes.

Steve ne put esquisser un geste, le choc et la torpeur maintenant mêlés à une indicible fébrilité.

– Tony ! s'écria une voix derrière Steve, et Rhodes courut aussi vite que ses prothèses le lui permirent vers le nouvel arrivant.

– Mon dieu, s'exclama Natasha en portant une main au bras de Steve.

Elle lui jeta un regard ébahi, ce dernier demeurait figé et ne le lui rendit pas vraiment. Elle se précipita à la suite de Rhodes et de Bruce qui étaient déjà au niveau de l'ingénieur.

Steve ne parvint pas à s'extraire de sa stupeur. Il entreprit un pas en avant, mais ne parvint pas à aller plus loin. Tony toussait encore, il avait lâché le battant de la porte et s'était effondré à genoux. La gorge de Steve se serra, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait dire de là où il était que c'était bien du sang que Tony crachait. Bruce était déjà en train de l'ausculter, Natasha et Rhodes tentant en vain de soutenir leur ami meurtri.

– Toi ! Qu'as-tu fait !

Steve tourna la tête vers Rocket qui venait de s'exclamer, et s'alarma lorsqu'il remarqua son arme dégainée. Le raton parlait à un deuxième visiteur qui venait de sortir par l'autre pan du vaisseau, une femme à la peau bleue et à la démarche flegmatique qui répondit d'une voix étonnamment posée.

– Du calme l'ami, je suis dans ton camp.

– Où sont les autres ? Où est Quill ? Gamora ? Où sont-ils ?! aboya le mammifère dont l'arme était toujours braquée contre la femme.

D'un regard peiné elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, avant de baisser les yeux. L'arme de Rocket en fit de même.

– Non… Drax ? Mantis ? Où sont-ils ?! implorait-il maintenant.

– Je suis désolée Rocket.

– Non… non !

Le raton avait jeté son arme et courait à grandes enjambées et le poil hérissé vers la femme qui ne broncha pas. C'est Thor qui intervint, saisit Rocket pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à la nouvelle venue qui n'était de toute évidence pas hostile. Rocket tenta de se défaire de son géôlier et crachait des injures à la femme en bleue, Thor tentait vainement de calmer son ami aux longues dents. Jugeant que l'Asgardien maîtrisait la situation – dont il n'avait lui-même pas tout saisi – Steve tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

 _Tony._

Il était toujours au sol, certainement davantage supporté par ses camarades que par ses propres membres. Lorsqu'enfin Steve retrouva l'autorité motrice de ses jambes pour lui porter assistance, il fut stoppé net par le regard de l'espionne cette fois empreint d'une profonde inquiétude.

– Il a besoin de médecins.

Le cœur de Steve était pétrifié. Il ne put s'empêcher un regard transi vers Tony, dont il comprit qu'il était à deux doigts de l'inconscience à en croire l'urgence des mots dispensés par Rhodes et Bruce qui s'efforçaient de le maintenir éveillé.

Sans attendre davantage, il rebroussa chemin et détala à l'intérieur des quartiers où il saisit le premier téléphone venu pour composer le numéro des urgences. Portant le combiné à son oreille, il tenta une profonde inspiration, ne pouvant refouler ces pensées qui s'imposèrent à lui.

 _Par pitié. Pas lui aussi._

 ** _..._**

Tony avait été opéré en urgence, cela avait duré plusieurs heures au cours desquelles il perdit un rein, mais garda la vie. La nouvelle se diffusa comme un vent de soulagement inespéré au sein de l'équipe, comme un baume bien en mal de refermer une plaie béante mais s'échignant à en apaiser la brûlure.

– Quand sera-t-il rétabli ? demanda Rhodes au chirurgien qui venait d'annoncer la nouvelle.

– Il devrait se réveiller ce soir ou demain, si tout se passe bien il sera sur pied dans moins de quarante-huit heures. Les multiples lésions internes qu'il a subies seront vraisemblablement source de fatigue, il faudra juste le ménager.

Remerciant chaleureusement le médecin, Rhodes s'empressa d'aller au chevet de son ami, rapidement imité par Bruce. Steve s'assit mollement, demeura songeur.

C'était impensable. Tony était en vie. Il avait survécu à l'hécatombe, ne faisait pas partie de cette moitié unanimement pleurée. Il était parti, et le voilà revenu. Maintenant hors de danger. C'était un miracle.

Pourtant, une pointe d'inquiétude ternissait le profond sentiment de joie que Steve aurait dû ressentir. Une inquiétude dont il ne parvenait pas à discerner l'origine. Thanos avait gagné, c'était un fait. Savoir que Tony n'avait pas fait partie de ses victimes était providentiel, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas simplement à se réjouir de son retour miracle, pourquoi s'en inquiétait-il ? Un vent d'apaisement soufflait sur les derniers membres de son équipe, ce devrait être là le plus important !

– Tu sais…

Par force de l'habitude Steve ne sursauta pas, mais fut surpris une fois encore de ne pas avoir remarqué Natasha qui venait de se glisser à ses côtés. Il accueillit cependant la chaleur de sa compagnie avec plaisir.

– Je pense qu'il est important que tu sois là pour Tony, continua-t-elle.

– Oui, je sais, répondit-il instinctivement.

Natasha eut une légère moue dubitative, celle qui dit _« je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais, Steve Rogers. Non_ , _tu ne sais pas »._ Et c'était indéniable, elle avait comme un subtil reproche suspendu dans le regard dont Steve ne comprenait pas la teneur. À la réflexion, sans doute avait-il répondu un peu trop rapidement, laissant entendre qu'il ne pesait pas l'implication des mots pourtant méticuleusement choisi de l'espionne, à en juger par le temps de réflexion qu'elle prenait pour les formuler.

– Laissez vos rancœurs de côté. Oubliez-les.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

– Qu'est-ce que de vieilles querelles face à l'apocalypse, hein ? Je sais, Nat'.

Le reproche grandit légèrement dans le regard de la rousse, Steve voulut se mordre la langue pour avoir, une fois encore, répondu trop vite. Pourquoi Natasha semblait-elle si sérieuse ? Steve n'était pas stupide, évidemment qu'il n'allait pas bondir au réveil de Tony pour lui reprocher d'avoir signé les accords de Sokovie il y a des mois de cela. _Deux ans, en fait._ Évidemment qu'il répondrait présent, qu'il ferait preuve de patience et de bienveillance, Tony n'était pas son ennemi, il l'avait toujours su. Pourquoi lui aurait-il envoyé ce téléphone s'il en avait été autrement.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

Et Steve avait bien compris que ça n'était pas ce qu'insinuait Natasha. Le souci, c'est qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

– Pourquoi t'es-tu figé en l'apercevant ? fit-elle enfin.

Surpris par la question, le pouls du soldat s'accéléra imperceptiblement. _Pourquoi s'était-il figé ? Quand Tony est descendu de ce vaisseau, pourquoi n'as-tu pas accouru à sa rescousse ? Pourquoi l'as-tu regardé, immobile, se vider de son sang ? Qu'attendais-tu pour intervenir ?_ Cette question lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Jusque-là, elle ne lui était pas venue, comme si, sur le coup, il n'avait même pas remarqué. Mais cela lui revint subitement en plein visage, _pourquoi t'es-tu figé ?_ Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, tenta et bégaya un début de justification.

– Je n– j'ai été surpris. Et Rocket, avec Nebula, je pensais être plus utile– vous étiez déjà-

Il se stoppa, soupira au constat que l'espionne avait visé juste. Une fois de plus, elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle eut un sourire d'encouragement.

– Il a besoin de toi Steve. Autant que tu as besoin de lui.

Et Steve ne parvenait pas à expliquer d'où Natasha tenait ces facultés extraordinaires d'observation, il se contenta d'acquiescer. L'espionne pressa doucement l'avant-bras du soldat, avant de se lever.

– Je vais lui rendre visite. Tu viens ?

 _« Je te donne l'occasion d'aller le voir – au cas où tu aurais besoin de soutien – ou de rester seul si tu as besoin de temps »_ disaient les yeux jade de la rousse. Reconnaissant, Steve hocha légèrement la tête.

– Plus tard.

Natasha acquiesça, et après un dernier sourire, s'éclipsa. Steve la regarda partir tout en bénissant la bienveillance de son amie, à qui décidément rien ne semblait échapper. Pas même ce dont les premiers concernés ne pouvaient soupçonner l'existence.

 _Pourquoi s'était-il figé ?_

L'absence de réponse à cette question n'allait pas le satisfaire, maintenant qu'il réalisait à quel point il avait manqué de réactivité. Dire qu'il avait été surpris n'était pas un mensonge. Mais soutenir que les autres ne l'avaient pas été, aurait été faire preuve de mauvaise foi. Pourquoi ne pas avoir réagi à l'instinct, celui qui pousse à venir en aide à un homme au sol et _ensuite_ se demander qui il est, pourquoi il est blessé, et s'il est encore en danger ? Pourquoi s'être ainsi paralysé, quel genre d'instinct pousse à l'immobilisme ? Qui plus est quand c'est un _ami_ qui est au sol ?

Et ce comportement qu'il ne s'expliquait pas était-il en lien avec l'inquiétude relative au retour de l'ingénieur qu'il n'arrivait pas à lever ? Sur le moment, il eut presque envie de demander à Natasha qui semblait en savoir plus que lui sur la question. Les questions commencèrent à se bousculer sans qu'aucun début de réponse ne se semble se former. Irrité par la tournure que prenait ce face à face avec lui-même, le soldat décida qu'il était grand temps qu'il prenne une douche.

 **...**

Il était tard dans la nuit quand Steve se décida enfin à rendre visite à Tony. Il n'avait pas envisagé à quel point un acte normalement naturel pouvait devenir source d'autant de tourments. Il était sincèrement heureux de savoir Tony en vie, revenu. Alors pourquoi se rendre dans la chambre dans laquelle il récupérait de son opération s'avérait-elle aussi tortueuse ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Fatigué d'être confronté à des appréhensions irrationnelles, il décida d'y couper court et de simplement passer à l'action.

Ainsi se retrouva-t-il à hésiter devant une porte entrouverte. À première vue, le calme régnait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Aiguisant sa super-ouïe, il perçut le léger bourdonnement mécanique des machines surveillant les constantes du blessé, ainsi qu'un souffle lent et régulier. Celui de Tony, manifestement toujours endormi.

Steve s'obligea à refouler ses réticences, et poussa la porte un peu plus ouverte. La faible luminosité ne l'empêcha pas d'être frappé par la vision qui suivit.

Tony Stark religieusement alité, un tube à oxygène placé sous le nez, quelques perfusions reliées à son bras. Il avait le visage parfaitement inexpressif, eut-il été mort sans doute aurait-il conservé les mêmes traits. Steve ne dépassa pas le pas de la porte, il se contenta de regarder l'ingénieur avec un soulagement teinté d'un chagrin inopportun.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'avait été en Sibérie il y a des mois de cela, la rage au ventre et dans le regard, proférant des mots durs qui semblaient destinés à marquer la fin de leur amitié. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Tony avait reproché à Steve de l'avoir trahi, de l'avoir trompé. Et si Steve reconnaissait volontiers ses erreurs, il ne pouvait pas passer sur l'entêtement sans borne de l'ingénieur qui n'avait jamais affronté ses propres responsabilités. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, la tension n'avait jamais été aussi grande, l'amertume aussi forte.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, la Terre comptait encore sept milliards d'habitants.

Et aujourd'hui, Tony était inconscient, blessé, et Steve était désemparé. Il n'était pas à l'aise, sa présence sonnait comme une intrusion. Tony ne le voulait sans doute pas ici, pas après les évènements qu'il avait dû traverser de son côté. Ce n'était certainement pas le visage de Steve qu'il voudrait voir en premier au réveil.

Non, Steve n'avait rien à faire ici.

– Steve !

Il fut tiré de ses pensées moroses par l'appel de Thor, et eu le réflexe idiot de s'immobiliser. L'Asgardien posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule du soldat.

– Je pensais prendre mon tour au chevet de notre cher Stark mais, si vous préférez, je repasserai tout à l'heure.

– Non non, s'empressa Steve, j'allais partir.

– Oh. Comme vous voulez.

Malgré ces mots la main du dieu demeurait sur l'épaule de Steve. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement, n'osant plus prendre retraite. Il décida d'imiter Thor et de reporter son regard sur Tony.

– C'est un sacré survivant, hein ? Même les voyages dans l'espace ne savent en venir à bout.

Steve répondit d'un sourire en coin.

– New-York… évoqua Thor avec nostalgie. Déjà à l'époque son retour était miraculeux, et voilà qu'il nous surprend encore en revenant d'encore plus loin, faisant preuve d'un héroïsme sans égal. Tony Stark est vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable.

 _Incroyable…_ Steve prit quelques secondes pour peser ce mot. La légèreté avec laquelle Thor pouvait présenter certains faits ne faisait parfois que les renforcer.

– Oui il l'est, souffla-t-il.

– J'ai eu vent de ce différend qui vous a opposé vous et lui, continua le dieu nordique tout en ôtant sa main et en s'avançant lentement dans la pièce. La fin des Avengers ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Steve ne retint pas un rire un peu jaune.

– Oui c'est… une longue histoire.

Thor attendait visiblement que Steve en dise plus, tout dans son attitude invitait le soldat à poursuivre. Steve jeta un rapide regard vers l'ingénieur endormi, et se massa nerveusement la nuque.

– Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses après Ultron et… c'est une longue histoire.

Le dieu tourna la tête vers les deux fauteuils installés à quelques pas du lit de Tony.

– J'aimerais beaucoup l'entendre, fit-il.

Steve eut un soupir involontaire. Il avisa successivement Thor, Tony et les deux fauteuils, reporta son attention sur Tony, puis Thor. Misère, déjà que la simple entrée dans la pièce sonnait pour Rogers comme une intrusion, venir jusqu'au chevet de Tony pour raconter _sa_ version de l'histoire qui les opposait était aux antipodes du respect. Pire encore, Steve venait de formuler le vœu d'oublier ces querelles, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de les remettre sur le tapis face à un Tony Stark inconscient mais sans doute pas tout à fait sourd.

Il lui en voudrait pour ça, il lui en voudrait forcément.

Le visage quémandeur de Thor eut cependant raison de ce que Steve considérait être de la bienséance. Thor méritait de connaître le fond de l'histoire, après tout il était un Avengers à part entière, s'il y avait eu une dissolution de l'équipe, la moindre des choses était encore de lui en expliquer les raisons. Steve se contraint à saisir l'invitation et s'installa aussi confortablement que son malaise le lui permit.

S'assurant de conserver une voix aussi basse qu'intelligible, Steve reprit les évènements depuis le départ de l'Asgardien.

– Attendez, quoi ! s'étonna assez rapidement Thor dans le récit. Stark voulait signer les accords ?

– Oui il a même contribué à leur rédaction, expliqua le captain d'une voix aussi neutre que possible.

– Notre Stark, celui qui d'habitude est toujours enclin à défier l'autorité ?

– Je n'étais pas moins surpris, approuva Steve.

– Quel genre de mouche terrienne a bien pu le piquer !

Steve resta songeur, guetta l'ingénieur qui n'avait pas donné le moindre signe d'éveil.

– De son point de vue, ses raisons étaient légitimes. Après Ultron, il a peut-être compris qu'il avait besoin… de sécurité.

– Une sécurité offerte par vos gouvernements ?

– Pas tant pour lui, surtout pour les citoyens du monde entier. Pour regagner leur confiance.

– Par culpabilité.

Steve hocha la tête face à la perspicacité de son ami.

– Je suppose. L'ennui c'est qu'on n'a jamais vraiment eu le temps d'en discuter.

Et Steve conta les évènements qui se succédèrent : Bucky, l'aéroport de Leipzig, Zemo, les autres winter soldiers, et cette date, fatidique, du 16 décembre 1991. À cette évocation, le visage de Thor s'assombrit imperceptiblement. Il n'interrompit pas Steve jusqu'à ce que les faits aient tous été évoqués, ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de silence qu'il s'exprima enfin.

– Captain, je pense que quel que soit le statut que les peuples de votre monde nous confèrent, nous n'avons point à craindre pour la survie des Avengers. Nous sommes et resterons les héros les plus valeureux de la Terre ! Tant qu'il demeurera des innocents à protéger, nous serons là. Le différend qui vous oppose à Stark, en revanche, est bien plus insidieux. Vous êtes deux leaders extraordinaires, dit-il en les regardant tour à tour. Nous avons beaucoup de chance de vous avoir tous les deux. Je sais que vous saurez regagner la confiance de chacun.

Thor adressa un sourire confiant à Steve, qui une fois encore fut admiratif de la décontraction du dieu et de son impassibilité légendaire. La moitié de l'univers venait de connaître une fin aussi violente qu'inattendue, et les aventures du dieu – que ce dernier leur avait rapportées plus tôt – revêtaient une gravité sans nom. La mort de son père, de sa sœur maléfique, de son frère et de son meilleur ami, la destruction de son marteau, de son royaume et de son vaisseau, la perte de son peuple et même de son œil le guerrier en avait fait l'inventaire en conservant un détachement inégalable. L'altercation que Steve avait eu avec Stark s'apparentait à un cheveu dans la soupe en comparaison. Mais malgré cela, l'Asgardien adressait à Steve un regard empli de compassion comme s'il pesait le mal auquel il était en proie, et qu'il lui souhaitait de tout cœur le courage nécessaire pour dépasser ses démons.

C'était manifestement ce qu'il lui souhaitait.

Steve accueillit ce soutien avec déférence. À avoir retracé ainsi les évènements qui les avaient opposés, il comprit enfin la raison de son inquiétude sous-jacente à revoir Tony. Le poids de ces rancœurs était encore bien présent, tenter de le nier n'était d'aucune aide. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de l'ingénieur depuis deux années. Deux longues années d'exil qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui reprocher. Deux années de ressentiment sans aucun dialogue. _Voire même plus que deux ans, en réalité._

Il mettait le doigt dessus. Une série de non-dits et de conflits non résolus, voilà ce qui nourrissait la crainte d'une confrontation. Voilà ce qui avait toujours menacé, à tout moment et à la première étincelle, de mettre le feu aux poudres, et ce, depuis bien avant l'histoire des accords. Tony et lui avaient toujours eu un mal de chien à communiquer. En premier responsable, il désignait volontairement l'entêtement renommé du milliardaire et son trop fréquent manque de discernement.

Mais maintenant qu'il était là, convalescent après avoir combattu le Titan Fou sur ses propres terres et en être l'un des seuls rescapés, Steve éprouvait le profond et sincère besoin de dépasser cela. Embrasser la tête de cochon brûlée qui lui avait causé tant de peine et de colère pour simplement reconnaître la joie profonde de retrouver son ami en vie. À le retrouver, tout simplement, après tant de temps.

Thor avait raison. Steve se leva pour se diriger vers le lit du blessé. L'expression de Tony n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, seul un faible mouvement de buste trahissait le fait qu'il soit encore en vie. Steve porta la main à son bras, pria silencieusement pour qu'il se rétablisse rapidement.

– C'est bon de vous revoir Tony, murmura-t-il finalement.

 **...**

Tony s'éveilla plus tard le lendemain. Infirmiers et médecins se succédèrent pour s'assurer de sa correcte guérison, et étaient formels sur le fait que l'ingénieur n'était plus en danger. Pourtant la journée qui suivit, ainsi que celle d'après, il ne quitta pas sa chambre. Refusa de manger, fut-ce seulement de parler. Les premières heures ses coéquipiers n'insistèrent pas, souhaitant ménager leur ami dont le traumatisme de l'aventure extra-terrestre était sans doute encore trop frais. Mais l'inquiétude grandit rapidement avec l'absence de locution de l'ingénieur.

– Je vous assure que ça n'est pas son genre, insista Rhodes au troisième jour. New-York avait été un sacré traumatisme pour lui, pas vrai ? Vous vous souvenez d'un quelconque moment de silence après ça ?

Rhodes s'adressa à Bruce qui hocha pensivement la tête au souvenir des longues heures de thérapie qu'il avait partagé avec l'ingénieur.

– Ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que ça n'est pas juste un coup dur, conclut le colonel. Les coups durs ne rabattent pas le caquet de Tony Stark.

– Ça n'est rien de physiologique non plus, aucune anomalie de ce côté-là, plussoya le docteur.

– Donc quoi, on lui aurait jeté un mauvais sort ? tenta – sans trop y croire – Natasha.

– Ne soyons pas ridicules.

Tous se tournèrent vers Steve qui, jusque-là, avait été relativement absent. Soudain conscient de l'attention qu'il venait de capter, il se justifia.

– Ce qu'il s'est passé, ça n'était pas New-York. Je crois qu'on peut tous en témoigner. À New-York on avait gagné.

Ces mots générèrent un silence inopiné que Steve n'avait pas anticipé. Il n'avait pas réfléchi au poids de ses paroles et s'en voulut secrètement, conscient qu'il n'avait pas besoin de remuer le couteau. N'en pensait-il pas moins le mutisme de Tony était évidemment lié à la victoire de Thanos, et à leur défaite.

À New-York, Steve se souvenait trop bien de l'impact qu'avait eu la – prétendue – mort de Coulson sur Tony. Cela n'avait pas duré plus de quelques heures durant lesquelles l'ingénieur avait été renfermé et peu loquace, étouffant une colère qu'il aurait tôt fait d'exprimer sur le champ de bataille. Cette conversation lui revenait en tête comme s'il l'avait eue hier.

– _C'est la première fois que vous perdez un soldat ?_

– _Nous ne sommes pas des soldats !_

Aujourd'hui, la raison du silence de Tony était limpide pour Steve. Ils avaient perdu une guerre.

Toujours au centre de l'attention qu'il avait captée par inadvertance, le soldat se leva, et exposa son point de vue.

– Il était parti avec, quoi, cinq, six personnes ? se tourna-t-il vers Nebula qui acquiesça silencieusement. Et il revient seul, pour découvrir que la moitié de la population a été décimée. Il était parti, sans aucune certitude de retour, se sacrifier pour tous nous protéger, et il revient en ayant échoué. Lui qui est prêt à traverser un trou de ver avec une ogive nucléaire. À créer deux super-intelligences coup sur coup dans l'unique but de protéger la race humaine. À se laisser piloter par des hommes d'État incompétents parce qu'il est persuadé que c'est ce dont le monde a besoin. Cet homme-là est revenu, vivant, en ayant _échoué_. Nat', James, nous avons été entrainés à ça, nous y étions plus ou moins préparés. Pas Tony. Pas alors qu'il avait dédié son existence à cet unique but dont il a purement et simplement été dépossédé.

Les vengeurs regardèrent leur chef sans rien ajouter. Non pas que Steve était particulièrement fier de comprendre ce qui tourmentait tant Tony, il était au contraire plutôt surpris d'être apparemment le seul. Et tout aussi contrit de s'y identifier il comprenait les sentiments par lesquels devait être en train de passer Tony, d'une douleur insensée. Il éprouvait d'autant plus d'empathie pour l'ingénieur.

– Steve, intervint Bruce.

L'interpellé tourna les yeux.

– Allez le voir.

Steve déglutit. Le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Il avisa successivement ses camarades qui semblaient approuver la demande du docteur.

– Faites-le parler, ajouta James. S'il vous plait.

Le soldat prit une inspiration, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler éternellement. Il n'était pas allé voir Tony depuis son réveil, encore une fois persuadé qu'il était souhaitable de prendre un peu de temps avant de seulement le saluer. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'accueil que lui réservait l'ingénieur, aucune idée du statut qu'il avait encore à ses yeux. S'il se doutait avoir perdu son amitié, il espérait que l'ingénieur n'ait pas oublié qu'ils étaient dans le même camp. Mais sans savoir les rancunes qu'il avait conservé de son côté, il ne pouvait prédire si la colère était retombée ou s'il profiterait de la première occasion pour rappeler au soldat ce qu'il avait pensé de sa « trahison ».

Il pariait évidemment sur les évènements des derniers jours pour que cette histoire soit reléguée au second plan, mais prudence était mère de sûreté. Or le tact de Banner, la pertinence de Natasha, l'optimisme de Thor et même l'amitié de Rhodes n'avaient su faire revenir Tony des enfers qu'il n'avait visiblement pas encore tout à fait quittés. La prudence ne semblait maintenant plus être de mise.

Saisissant sa promesse faite à Natasha et à Thor, Steve ne s'autorisa pas une réflexion beaucoup plus longue et se mit en marche vers la chambre de Tony.

* * *

Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici !

Comme je disais, il y aura trois chapitres. Je n'ai pas complètement fini l'écriture mais j'y travaille activement. J'espère poster la suite la semaine prochaine !

Un petit mot pour me laisser votre avis ? :)

Des bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

Salutations !

Voilà la deuxième (et avant-dernière) partie de cet OS. J'espère que vous adhérerez avec la version de nos deux héros que je développe ici, c'est la direction qui m'est venue le plus naturellement. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Merci mille fois aux adorables reviews qui m'encouragent à poster la suite rapidement ! C'est toujours très stimulant et aussi un peu effrayant de savoir que vous avez apprécié le début, ça rend le challenge pour écrire un déroulé cohérent un peu plus important ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :)

Et merci à ma bêta lectrice du tonnerre :3

Trêve de blabla, voilà la suite.

* * *

Steve toqua à peine à la porte déjà à moitié ouverte, souhaitant simplement signifier sa présence. Tony lui faisait dos, assis sur le bord du lit et tête baissée. Il ne répondit pas.

– Bonjour Tony.

À la surprise du soldat l'ingénieur se redressa, et inclina légèrement sa tête pour aviser le nouveau venu.

Et ô bon Dieu, dire que Steve avait trouvé Tony inexpressif lorsqu'il était encore inconscient après son opération. Il lut dans ce furtif coup d'œil toute la fatigue émotionnelle qui écrasait l'ingénieur. Ses traits étaient creusés, le vieillissant d'au moins quinze ans. Les cheveux en pagaille et la barbe non entretenue, les cernes lourdes et le regard éteint, Tony Stark n'était plus le playboy que Steve avait rencontré dix ans auparavant. Il était un homme abattu.

– Captain, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Saisissant cette réponse comme une invitation, Steve pénétra lentement dans la pièce. Il contourna le lit pour se placer en face de lui, s'arrêta à une petite distance qu'il considérait salutaire. Tony avait une main enroulée autour de son abdomen et le regard baissé, cherchant de toute évidence à éviter celui de Steve. Ce dernier avait la désagréable impression de manquer d'air tant la douleur qui accablait Tony était palpable. Il ressentit l'urgence de tendre une main à l'ingénieur mais s'obligea à faire preuve de retenue s'il voulait se donner une chance pour que Tony la saisisse. Il tenta de jouer la carte de la nonchalance.

– Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il, détestant cette phrase au moment même où elle franchissait ses lèvres.

Avec l'état dans lequel était Tony, c'était sans doute la question la plus stupide qu'il pouvait trouver. Le regard brun de l'ingénieur qui se durcit en rencontrant le sien lui confirma cette intuition.

– Super.

Steve étouffa un soupir, il avait mérité cette réponse.

– « Super » est peu commun chez les personnes qui viennent de perdre un rein.

Qu… _Quoi ?_ Steve aurait été seul qu'il se serait baffé pour une remarque pareille. Il se tirait une balle dans le pied avant même qu'une quelconque tentative de dialogue soit ébauchée, et dire qu'il blâmait l'ingénieur pour le manque de communication dont leur duo pâtissait ! Le regard de l'homme en face s'était encore assombri, à vrai dire eût-il été armé qu'il aurait sans aucun doute transpercé le super soldat de part en part.

– C'est l'exil qui vous a appris la diplomatie ? Ça vous va pas mieux que la barbe.

 _Touché._ Steve prit sur lui, refoulant l'amertume que lui évoqua la pique aiguisée de l'ingénieur. Il se félicita plutôt d'avoir réussi à lui faire enchainer deux phrases.

– Je ne suis pas là pour me battre Tony, tenta-t-il pour apaiser l'atmosphère qu'il avait involontairement et stupidement échauffée.

Tony baissa les mitraillettes qui lui servait d'yeux. Le malaise de Steve alla en grandissant, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait deux pas en arrière quand, véritablement, il ne cherchait qu'à tendre une main indulgente.

Tony ne semblait pas enclin à démarrer la conversation, Steve ne chercha pas à le forcer. Il regarda vaguement autour de lui, puis décida de s'avancer vers l'ingénieur. Ce dernier fit mine de ne pas broncher lorsque Steve s'assit à ses côtés – bien que toujours à distance respectable –, mais le soldat pouvait affirmer qu'il s'était imperceptiblement raidi.

Il n'ajouta rien pendant de longues minutes, joua distraitement avec ses doigts. Le silence s'étendit, et mettait visiblement Tony mal à l'aise puisque, sans lever les yeux, il marmonna :

– Vous êtes là parce que Rhodes vous l'a demandé ?

Steve jaugea Tony un instant. Pour éviter de répondre trop vite il prit le temps de réfléchir aux prochains mots qu'il formulerait, au message qu'il souhaitait passer. Il était là parce que Tony avait manifestement besoin d'aide, mais ça, l'ingénieur n'était certainement pas prêt à l'entendre. Il était là parce qu'il voulait savoir ce qui le rongeait tant, parce qu'il voulait le faire parler. Il était là également parce qu'on le lui avait demandé. Mais il était avant tout là parce qu'il était heureux de le revoir. Steve était loin d'être sûr de la réponse que voulait Tony.

– C'est ce que vous souhaitez entendre ?

Tony leva des yeux excédés au ciel. Il semblait que quoi que réponde Steve, l'ingénieur serait irrité.

– Oui il m'a demandé de venir, répondit-il finalement. Lui, et les autres.

Fallait-il que Steve précise qu'ils étaient tous très inquiets ? Non, il semblait que l'implicite était suffisamment évident. Il ne savait dire si la réponse avait convaincu Tony qui sembla se renfermer de nouveau. L'étincelle de colère s'éteignait progressivement dans la pupille de l'ingénieur.

– Mais je suis aussi là parce que je suis heureux de vous revoir Tony.

Le concerné ne réagit pas, regard fuyant.

– Ils le sont tous. C'était un vrai soulagement de vous voir revenir. Vous leur– _nous_ avez apporté une joie inespérée.

Aucune ébauche de retour.

– N'êtes-vous pas heureux de retrouver James ? Bruce ?

Tony ne répondait pas, Steve se demandait même s'il l'écoutait. La compassion n'avait pas l'air d'être une technique très efficace, le soldat réalisa rapidement qu'il n'irait pas très loin sur ce cheval. Considérations faites, l'ingénieur avait été plus expressif lorsque Steve l'avait maladroitement provoqué. Il se mordit distraitement la lèvre, se demanda s'il voyait juste.

– Pourquoi ce silence Tony. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Un regard noir d'incrédulité se braqua sur Steve.

– Vraiment ?

Il avait immédiatement réagi. Steve soupira intérieurement, peu convaincu de la stratégie qu'il avait trouvée pour faire parler l'ingénieur. Il pria un pardon pour le tort qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre, et poursuivit.

– Vous n'avez pas échangé un mot avec quiconque depuis que vous êtes éveillé, pas même avec Rhodes. Donc oui, je présume qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Tony pouffa sans joie.

– Vous présumez.

– Ai-je tort ?

L'ingénieur se leva, sans doute un peu trop vite puisqu'il dut s'appuyer contre le mur quelques secondes avant de pouvoir se tenir droit. Il tournait le dos à Steve, qui s'acharna.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Pas de réponse.

– Tony ?

– Bordel de merde Rogers. La moitié de l'univers, disparu. Assassiné. Ça vous parle ?

Il fulminait déjà. Steve s'engouffra dans la brèche.

– Pas vraiment non. Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous affecte autant ?

– Je rêve.

– Je suis sérieux. Pourquoi refusez-vous d'en parler, que s'est-il passé sur Titan ?

Tony fit mine de s'éloigner, il n'allait de toute évidence pas répondre à cette question. Steve persista.

– Thanos est entré dans votre tête ? Vous avez vu des choses que vous n'auriez pas dû ? Fait des choses que vous n'auriez pas dû ? Vous avez tué quelqu'un ? Perdu quelqu'un ?

– La ferme.

– Vous avez perdu quelqu'un ? répéta-t-il.

– La ferme !

Le poing et la voix de Tony tremblaient imperceptiblement de colère. Steve se força à demeurer impassible, bien qu'il détestât forcer l'ingénieur dans une telle rage.

– Alors dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

– La moitié de l'univers putain ! cracha-t-il en se retournant brusquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus !

– Une raison pour laquelle ça vous concerne autant.

– Pourquoi ça me concerne ? Sérieusement ?

– Oui dites-moi.

– Pourquoi je me sens concerné par la disparition de la moitié de la planète ? Peut-être parce que contrairement à vous j'en ai quelque chose à foutre du sort des autres !

Steve ignora les accusations pour continuer à faire face, conservant son plus grand calme en réponse à un regard assassin qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Jamais il n'avait vu l'ingénieur dans un pareil état.

– En quoi ça vous préoccupe plus que nous autres ?

– En q… vous vous entendez ?

– C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes particulièrement concerné que je n'entends pas.

– Mais parce que j'en suis responsable !

 _Nous y voilà_ , songea Steve avec soulagement. Tony regarda subitement ailleurs, sans doute conscient qu'il venait de donner à Rogers ce qu'il attendait.

– Vous êtes responsable ?

De nouveau Tony fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, vraisemblablement secoué.

– La destruction de la moitié de la galaxie, c'était votre faute ? insista Steve.

À sa plus grande surprise, cette fois-ci Tony marmonna.

– D'échouer à l'empêcher l'était.

Oui, Steve avait cerné le personnage.

– Depuis quand est-ce que le sort de la galaxie entière repose sur vos épaules ?

Après un court temps mort, Tony laissa pointer tout le poids de son accusation :

– Depuis que je prêté allégeance aux Avengers. Et vous ?

Steve s'obligea à ne pas le prendre personnellement.

– Je n'ai jamais cessé de me battre pour la protection du plus grand nombre. Je vis cette défaite comme étant la mienne.

– Vraiment ? se rapprochait-il lentement. C'est pas franchement l'impression que vous donnez.

– Je n'ai pa-

– À quoi vous jouez au juste ? Vous n'avez donc personne à pleurer ? Êtes-vous à ce point sans cœur ?

– Vous savez que ce n'est pas le cas.

– Pourquoi vous agissez comme si c'était le cas ? Comme si tout cela n'avait aucune sorte d'importance pour vous ?

Steve crispa sa mâchoire sans s'en rendre compte, il n'avait pas cherché la joute verbale, mais sans doute l'avait-il méritée.

– Ne faites pas semblant d'ignorer l'impact que cela a sur moi.

– Vous êtes tellement dénué d'émotions que je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement !

– Ce n'est pas parce que je ne me renferme pas dans un mutisme enfantin que je n'en souffre pas !

 _Et mer…_ il avait encore parlé trop vite, ferma les yeux et s'imposa une lente respiration. Quand il les rouvrit, le regard assassin faisait peser sa sentence. Il s'empressa de corriger le tir.

– Ce que j'en pense n'est pas la raison de ma venue Tony. J'essaie simplement de comprendre ce que vous traversez.

Tony leva légèrement le menton comme pour jauger le soldat. Puis il ouvrit les bras autant que sa cicatrice fraîchement acquise le lui permit.

– Votre diagnostic ?

Steve maintint le regard accusateur quelques secondes avant de se lever à son tour. Il entama quelques pas de réflexion. La vérité sur ce qu'il pensait, c'était là ce que lui demandait Tony. Après tous ces malentendus et quiproquos, c'était peut-être ce dont ils avaient besoin… Et après tout, au point où ils en étaient, Steve n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

– Vous êtes un homme brisé Tony. Depuis ce jour, à New-York. Depuis ce missile nucléaire que vous mentionniez encore, des mois, des années après. Vous avez été, et êtes encore, dans un tel état de stress post-traumatique que vous ne vous dédiez plus qu'à ça, la protection d'autrui. Pour une raison que j'ignore, vous vous sentez responsable de tous les maux de ce monde. Mais Tony, personne ne peut supporter une telle charge. Personne ne peut se sentir investi d'une telle mission et garder la tête froide ! Cela a altéré votre jugement par le passé, vous a amené à beaucoup de décisions fort peu rationnelles qui n'ont fait qu'aggraver la situation et vous enfoncer encore un peu plus dans la culpabilité. C'était un cercle vicieux, plus vous souhaitiez accroître la portée de votre protection et plus vous sentiez celle-ci vous échapper. Ultron, le Mandarin, les accords, la fin des Avengers. Toutes vos décisions se sont retournées contre vous, ne faisant qu'accroître votre anxiété et votre culpabilité. Vous vous sentez responsable de la victoire de Thanos parce que vous n'avez pas réussi à la prévenir, ni à la stopper. Sauf que cela n'a jamais dépendu que de vous, Tony. Nous sommes tous autant responsables que nous en sommes les victimes. Vous n'avez pas à porter ça seul.

Tony avisa le captain pendant de longues secondes encore, inexpressif à en faire discrètement suer le soldat qui pria pour ne pas avoir fait un pas de travers. Puis, il leva les yeux au ciel tout en se dirigeant vers les fauteuils.

– Bah putain, soupira-t-il en s'enfonçant dans l'un d'entre eux.

Steve osa un rapprochement, guettant la moindre réaction du milliardaire susceptible de l'aiguiller sur ce qu'il en pensait réellement. Il vint s'adosser à l'une des machines médicales et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une tentative – vaine – de paraître nonchalant. Tony se massait distraitement le bras gauche en regardant ailleurs.

– C'est ce que vous pensez de moi ? accusa-t-il finalement.

Les épaules de Steve se haussèrent.

– Je fais peut-être erreur ?

– Vous me résumez à un grand traumatisé avec de sérieuses névroses. C'est flatteur.

Steve refoula une grimace.

– Je suppose juste que certains évènements ont particulièrement affecté votre comportement ces dernières années…

– Très flatteur, considéra Tony sans accorder de crédit à la tentative de Steve.

L'ingénieur demeura distrait de longues secondes qui mirent rapidement Steve mal à l'aise. Devait-il s'excuser ? Tout compte fait, l'ingénieur n'avait certainement pas été prêt à entendre tout ce qu'il venait de lui débiter, pas à ce moment très précis. Quelle idée avait-il eu à lui déverser ainsi ses quatre vérités maintenant… Le timing était sans doute très contestable.

– Vous êtes vraiment un enfoiré, intervint-il subitement. À partir du moment où on est en désaccord avec vous, c'est forcément pathologique pas vrai ? On ne peut pas _raisonnablement_ avoir des positions différentes. Je veux dire, faut carrément être taré pour ça !

– Tony, ce n'est pas-

– Non non, attendez. Mon diagnostic Vous avez vos règles. Votre morale. Et en vrai, pourquoi pas. C'est important d'avoir des idéaux, vous n'auriez pas été le grand Captain America sans ça. Je vous le reconnaissais volontiers, parfois un peu vieille école, mais bon pourquoi pas. Sauf que… je n'arrive pas à déterminer à partir de quel moment ça a dérapé. À partir de quand vous avez perdu toute empathie ? Quand est-ce que vous avez arrêté de voir que vous ne vous battiez pas _que_ pour des idéaux. Mais pour des personnes, aussi. Des êtres humains, comme vous et moi. Non, non pas comme vous et moi, bien plus impuissants que vous et moi, en réalité. Carrément vulnérables. Comment avez-vous pu vous détacher à ce point des vraies raisons de nos combats ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait devenir aussi cynique ? Réflexion faite, vous n'avez jamais aussi bien incarné l'idéal américain. Un code moral que l'on impose comme étant universel mais tellement désincarné de la réalité.

– Et c'est quoi cette réalité dont vous m'accusez d'être si étranger ? intervint Steve qui subissait bien malgré lui ce plaidoyer.

– Les conséquences de vos actes ! Vous croyez que de plonger dans un portail extraterrestre m'a fait perdre les pédales. Vous êtes tellement à l'ouest mon pauvre ami.

Stark se leva de son fauteuil, vagua jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce pour s'appuyer à la fenêtre, portant son attention aussi loin de Steve que la vue dégagée sur le pré à l'arrière de la base des Avengers le lui permettait. Steve, lui, regarda ses pieds, définitivement mal à l'aise.

Quels étaient ces reproches que lui portait Tony ? Les accords, à nouveau ? Un _manque d'empathie_ envers les citoyens qui subissaient les dommages collatéraux de leurs combats ? Si Steve supportait mieux le poids des responsabilités qui pesait tant sur Tony, cela ne signifiait en rien qu'il n'éprouvait _aucune_ empathie. Le fait de ne pas se laisser abattre par la culpabilité n'était en aucun cas une preuve de cynisme ! L'homme de fer faisait preuve d'une hyperémotivité irrationnelle, _une fois encore._

Steve inspira profondément.

 _Laissez vos rancœurs de côté,_ lui souffla la sagesse de Natasha.

Il décontracta ses épaules qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir tant crispées. Il analysa l'ingénieur, immobile à la fenêtre. _Quand est-ce que ça a dérapé ?_ Lui et Tony avait toujours été d'un autre monde, cela n'était source d'aucun secret. Mais aussi improbable qu'il puisse paraître, leur amitié avait été réelle. Ils avaient appris à se côtoyer, à s'apprécier.

L'ingénieur était excentrique et impulsif, mais ce caractère de feu avait toujours couvert les meilleures intentions. Steve avait appris à reconnaître la grande générosité du milliardaire parfois lourdement masquée par une prétendue arrogance. Lorsqu'il avait passé des semaines à se vanter des aménagements apportés à la Tour Stark quand elle était devenue le quartier général des Avengers, d'aucun aurait pu y voir de la prétention. Cela avait en fait été révélateur de toute l'attention que Tony portait à ses nouveaux coéquipiers, colocataires, et amis.

Steve savait discerner les réelles intentions de Tony, il avait compris le personnage. Même pendant Ultron, pendant les accords, les raisons de Tony lui étaient apparues parfaitement rationnelles, considérant le fonctionnement de l'homme de fer. Alors pourquoi en cet instant précis toutes ses croyances semblaient autant diverger ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait échappé ?

Il décida qu'il souhaitait comprendre. Il quitta la machine de laquelle il était encore adossé pour rejoindre Tony et sa contemplation pensive de la nuit qui tombait. La frontière entre le vert sombre des arbres en lisière et le ciel grisâtre perdait en netteté. Le plafond de plâtre allait bientôt s'éteindre pour laisser place à une nuit sans étoile.

Steve décida d'y tourner le dos, s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour faire face à une vaste pièce dénuée de chaleur. Il finit par s'adresser à son voisin.

– Expliquez-moi Tony. Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas compris ?

Pas de réponse. Steve aurait même pu douter du fait que Tony l'eut entendu tant ce dernier ne broncha pas. Il ne s'en formalisa pas.

– Qu'est-ce qui nous différencie tant ? songea-t-il à moitié pour lui-même.

Qu'est-ce qui, dans un moment post-apocalyptique comme ils étaient en train de vivre, pouvait justifier un tel fossé entre les deux hommes. Eux qui avaient pu être sur la même ligne, faire preuve d'un esprit de cohésion si solide il y a quelques mois de cela. La catastrophe qu'ils traversaient aurait dû les rapprocher. Il était insensé que cela les éloigne encore davantage.

– Vous avez toujours été le même.

Steve sursauta presque, visa Tony qui venait de parler.

– Vous avez toujours été le même homme, précisa-t-il sans détourner le regard. Vous avez toujours fonctionné de la même manière. Quelle que soit l'époque, quels que soient les enjeux – il répondit enfin au regard surpris du soldat. J'ai changé.

Steve ouvra mécaniquement la bouche pour formuler une réponse, sans qu'aucune ne lui vint immédiatement. Son égarement dura d'autant plus qu'un sourcil brun se leva, regrettant sans doute l'absence de réaction.

– Changé ?

Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à prononcer pour ne pas perdre l'attention acquise de l'ingénieur.

– Ouais, maugréa Tony en détournant une fois encore son attention. Si vous étiez un poil plus empathique, ça vous aurait peut-être parlé.

La pique parvint de nouveau jusqu'à Steve. Il l'avait vu changer, évidemment qu'il l'avait vu. Le pays entier l'avait vu. Tout le monde se souvenait du doigt que le milliardaire avait tendu aux sénateurs et à l'État américain après avoir annoncé son existence en tant qu'Iron Man. Après quoi tout le monde l'avait vu se soumettre à Ross pour se ranger du côté du susmentionné État américain. Tony reprochait au soldat un manque d'empathie quand, véritablement, il se sentait simplement incompris. Et que ça, Steve l'avait très bien compris.

– Je vous ai vu changer. Je suis le premier à vous avoir accusé d'être incapable de vous coucher sur des barbelés pour une cause plus grande que vous-même, vous vous souvenez ?

Tony pouffa, Steve ne parvint à dire si cela revêtait une quelconque émotion positive ou un nouveau sarcasme.

– Bien sûr.

Cette réponse laconique n'aida en rien Steve à trancher. Dans le doute, il opta pour le sarcasme.

– Je vais dans votre sens, je pense que vous avez effectivement beaucoup évolué. Mais… je loupe quelque chose. Pas vrai ?

La question était de toute évidence rhétorique. Steve tenta de dresser mentalement une liste qu'il espéra exhaustive des évènements marquant de la vie de Tony Stark.

– Est-ce que… c'est lié à votre passé de fabricant d'armes ?

– Vous me connaissez si bien.

Plus aucun doute sur le sarcasme.

– Tony, sincèrement, j'essaie. C'est par là que tout a commencé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il crut percevoir une légère approbation dans l'air mi las mi exaspéré qu'il reçut en réponse.

– Les conséquences de vos actes que vous mentionniez ? tenta Steve pour se raccrocher aux propos de l'ingénieur.

– Wanda vous en aurait parlé mieux que moi, déglutit-il finalement.

L'évocation de leur amie disparue noua un nœud dans la gorge de Steve. Il s'obligea quelques respirations lentes pour ne pas se laisser gagner par le désarroi. Et puis leur histoire lui revint. Wanda et Pietro, pris au piège des jours durant, par un obus Stark Industries. Menace instable à moins d'un mètre, dégaine fragile susceptible de céder à tout moment. Les jumeaux étaient restés pendant ce qui avait dû sembler être une éternité, ensevelis dans les ruines de leur innocence réduite au néant avec le reste de leur famille.

Steve saisit tout le sens des propos de Tony. La culpabilité, c'était évident. L'homme de fer croulait sous le poids de tant de souffrance, tant d'innocents blessés, tués, dont il se désignait être le responsable direct. C'était exactement ce que Steve pointait du doigt, depuis le début. Alors pourquoi avait-il encore l'impression de louper quelque chose de fondamental ?

Regard dispersé par-delà la baie vitrée, Tony ne semblait pas pressé d'aller où que ce soit. Aussi Steve pris le temps de sérieusement réfléchir à l'énigme qu'il lui présentait.

L'ingénieur évoquait les conséquences de ses actes, en quoi cela était-il en lien avec son mal-être actuel ? Quels étaient les changements que Tony avait traversés pour justifier que la victoire de Thanos lui cause tant de souffrance – autrement que par la culpabilité ? Et quel lien avec Wanda ?

Steve se massa distraitement le front. Il n'arrivait pas à recoller les morceaux. Avait-il seulement été témoin du changement que Tony mentionnait ? Ou était-ce quelque chose qui avait eu lieu après leur séparation ? Faisait-il référence aux conséquences de ses actions à ce moment-là ? Le plus simple semblait encore de creuser cette piste.

– Après notre… désagrément, hésita-t-il. Vous avez eu des regrets ?

Sans se détourner Tony fronça des sourcils. Conservant un ton égal, Steve précisa son propos.

– Par rapport à Wanda ? Aux autres ?

Sans crier gare Tony quitta son poste, il s'enfonça au cœur de la chambre d'hôpital improvisée dont la lumière artificielle s'éveillait progressivement. Steve ne se démonta pas, mais considéra une approche plus progressive. S'il voulait éviter que l'ingénieur ne se braque, il lui fallait commencer par l'évidence.

– La scission des Avengers vous a impacté. Pas vrai ? Vous avez été… en colère ? Triste ?

Steve savait que Tony l'entendait parfaitement, pourtant il l'ignorait superbement. Il avait atteint une commode dont il extrayait des comprimés qu'il commençait à diligemment regrouper.

– Comment l'avez-vous vécu Tony ?

Il insistait, bien qu'il se sentît hautement peu qualifié pour ce genre d'interrogatoire. Déjà parce que dans cette affaire, il se tenait plus ou moins de l'autre côté de la barre, et cela faisait de lui la personne la moins indiquée pour interpeller son antagoniste principal. Ensuite parce qu'il était lui-même tant affecté par leurs désaccords qu'il risquait de se heurter à ses propres sentiments, l'empêchant forcément d'accueillir en toute neutralité ceux de Tony. Et enfin et non des moindres, parce que Tony ne devait plus éprouver la moindre once de confiance pour lui, avortant dans l'œuf toute tentative de dialogue serein et à cœur ouvert sur ce sujet.

– Ne me dites pas que cela n'a eu aucune conséquence, persista-t-il. Je sais que vous ne m'avez jamais appelé, mais je sais aussi que vous avez conservé ce téléphone. Que vous y avez songé. Ne me dites pas qu'à aucun moment vous n'avez envisagé de faire marche arrière, ne serait-ce que pour tenter d'en parler.

Tony ne laissait pas pointer la moindre réaction. Il avait avalé ses cachets avec une gorgée d'eau, et s'asseyait sur le bord du lit. Enfin il accorda son attention à Steve qui poursuivait.

– Vous avez souffert de ce désaccord, de voir l'équipe ainsi scindée. Et je sais que vous pensiez pour le mieux, vous n'aviez que notre protection à cœur. La protection des civils, de l'équipe, de vos amis. Là aussi, Wanda vous en aurait parlé mieux que moi _._ Vous lui avez imposé vos décisions mais toujours parce que vous étiez persuadé que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de terrain d'entente, et nous nous sommes séparés. Et le groupe vous a manqué. À un moment ou à un autre, le groupe vous forcément a manqué. Ce qui vous a amené à éprouver des regrets. Je ne dis pas que vous avez considéré avoir eu tort, simplement… vous auriez espéré que ça se passe différemment.

Tony soupira.

Et ça, c'est une réaction qui étonna Steve. Il s'était plutôt attendu à une réaction hostile, des insultes et des reproches, accusant Steve d'être à côté de la plaque et lui sommant d'arrêter de prétendre tout connaître mieux que tout le monde. Oui il avait attendu – presque _espéré_ – de la colère, quelque chose qui lui permette de comprendre où la rancune de l'ingénieur s'était logée. Mais à la place, dans une moue empreinte de lassitude, il avait soupiré.

– Vous vous projetez Rogers.

Il s… _quoi_ _?_ Steve cligna des yeux. Deux fois, pour être précis, avant que la remarque de l'ingénieur ne le percute. Il se remémora hâtivement ce qu'il venait de dire en fronçant les sourcils. Bon Dieu. C'était manifeste, il avait très exactement parlé pour lui-même.

– C'est vrai, admit-il.

Il se ressaisit immédiatement pour conserver son attention vers Tony.

– Mais rien de tout cela ne vous fait écho ?

Et Tony supporta son regard lorsqu'il affirma :

– Rien de tout cela n'a d'importance.

Les épaules du soldat s'affaissèrent subitement. Aucune trace de colère ne perçait dans le regard fatigué du brun.

Steve fut stupéfait. Un constat s'imposa à lui : Tony n'éprouvait pas la moindre rancœur. S'il existait actuellement une tension basée sur des conflits non résolus, elle ne provenait pas de Tony. Elle ne reposait que sur Steve. Tony n'était pas le puit de colère que Steve appréhendait de retrouver. Il n'était pas l'homme orgueilleux qu'il avait quitté en si mauvais termes – peut-être même ne l'avait-il jamais vraiment été. Le décalage qui s'était creusé entre l'homme de fer et le super soldat était en ce moment une pure création du super soldat.

Steve se maudit intérieurement.

Les piques que lui avait lancées l'ingénieur n'avaient été que des réactions à certains de ses propos fort maladroits. Cette main qu'il avait si peur de tendre par crainte de rencontrer un mur de ressentiments… érigé par son propre égo. Cette inquiétude latente qui avait accompagné le retour miracle de l'homme de fer n'était justifiée que par ses propres amertumes qu'il pensait, à tort, avoir dépassées.

 _Laissez vos rancœurs de côté._

 _Natasha, je ne l'intégrerai jamais assez ta sagesse._

Aussi forma-t-il un autre constat. La détresse présente de Tony ne découlait pas des conséquences des accords ou de la dissolution des Avengers, Steve faisait fausse route s'il cherchait de la culpabilité de ce côté-là. Par contre, Tony lui avait très certainement permis de mettre le doigt sur sa propre source de tourments.

Quittant le rebord de fenêtre – qui n'offrait désormais rien d'autre que le reflet de la chambre sur le fond noir d'une nuit silencieuse – Steve visa l'un des fauteuils à deux pas de Tony où il s'enfonça, songeur. Une main pensive parcourut brièvement sa barbe peu entretenue.

Oui, il s'était projeté. Ayant été un acteur majeur dans la dissolution des Avengers, il réalisa à quel point il se sentait coupable de la victoire de Thanos. Coupable d'avoir échoué à l'arrêter, certes. Mais aussi et surtout coupable de ne pas avoir su garder une équipe unie qui aurait peut-être été de taille à abattre le Titan Fou. Coupable de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, sans doute, car il y a bien longtemps déjà Thor avait sonné l'alerte sur ces fameuses pierres d'infinité. Coupable de ne pas avoir su anticiper la protection de Vision, par conséquent.

La tension entre les deux hommes s'était significativement affaiblie. Que cela provienne quasiment exclusivement de son côté, Steve n'eut aucun mal à l'admettre. Il se sentait beaucoup moins tendu, beaucoup plus las. Ces pensées en tête, il ne se censura pas, chuchota presque.

– Je me suis demandé si… ensemble, nous aurions pu arrêter Thanos.

Tony lui répondit sur le même ton.

– C'est une question sans réponse.

– Oui… oui je sais.

Steve se redressa, se pencha légèrement en avant. Coudes sur les genoux et mains regroupées, il observait sans la voir la corne qui s'était formée sur ses phalanges trop souvent sollicitées. Il passait distraitement ses doigts dessus.

– Je suis désolé Tony. Je vous incombe de beaucoup de maux qui m'appartiennent.

L'ingénieur ne releva pas, quoique Steve crut percevoir dans ce silence un certain assentiment. Le soldat baissa de nouveau les yeux sur ses mains caleuses. Il entama une réflexion sur tout ce qu'il avait pu reprocher au milliardaire ces dernières heures – _ces dernières années_ – et qui aurait en fait été révélateur de son propre fonctionnement.

Toute cette culpabilité dont il l'affublait, était-elle uniquement sienne ?

À quel point se trompait-il sur le compte de l'ingénieur ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir faux sur toute la ligne… Tony Stark ne pouvait pas lui être à ce point étranger. Le temps d'un instant il s'en voulut, pesta contre lui-même et sa fierté mal placée. À quel point ses propres imperfections avaient-elles altéré son jugement sur l'homme de fer ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Comment pouvait-il manquer d'autant de lucidité ?

Steve nota que Tony avait progressivement quitté sa position assise pour s'allonger sur le dos, ramenant un bras sur le visage pour nicher ses yeux dans le creux de son coude. Le soldat se demanda soudainement s'il ne devrait pas le laisser se reposer. Leurs échanges avaient été animés – contre les indications spécifiques des médecins. Mais, pas une fois Tony n'avait demandé à Steve de partir. Pas même quand le soldat l'avait poussé à bout. Il n'avait pas exigé que Steve le laisse tranquille ou quitte la pièce, au pire s'était-il éloigné de quelques pas lorsque les échanges s'étaient échauffés. Ce qui, réflexion faite, était assez improbable.

L'ingénieur semblait se détendre, le poing du bras qui recouvrait ses yeux n'était plus fermé. Sa respiration ralentissait, en témoignaient les mouvements de bustes moins fréquents. Il était de toute évidence éreinté, mais à aucun moment n'avait-il demandé à Steve de partir.

Le soldat vit dans cette absence de rejet une invitation à rester. Une demande, presque.

Cette pensée ne le laissa pas indifférent. L'idée que Tony puisse avoir besoin de lui était inconcevable il y a quelques heures à peine. Mais la détresse de l'ingénieur parlait d'elle-même, et il ne parvenait pas à l'affronter seul. Le soutien de ses coéquipiers lui était nécessaire. Et, peut-être, pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, Steve était indiqué y pour répondre. C'était ce que Bruce et James semblaient avoir déduit plus tôt. C'était ce que Natasha avait presque prophétisé. Et c'était peut-être ce qu'éprouvait Tony également – du moins était-ce là ce qu'inspirait à Steve la passivité de l'ingénieur.

Oui, Steve se devait peut-être de rester. Si tel était le cas, il saurait être là. Il ne quitterait pas le chevet de Tony tant que celui-ci n'irait pas mieux ou qu'il lui en fasse la demande explicite. En attendant s'il éprouvait le besoin de se reposer, le soldat ne l'en empêcherait certainement pas. Il attendrait patiemment son réveil.

Et Dieu sait qu'il avait de quoi s'occuper avec ses propres démons.

* * *

Merci d'être arrive jusque là ! Le dernier chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine (normalement), je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire mais je suis en bon chemin.

J'apprécierais grandement un petit mot au passage (pour la motivation de l'auteure) !

Des bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

Salutations !

Pardon pardon, j'arrive enfin avec le dernier chapitre, qui m'aura pris du temps pour cause d'une relecture très tardive ! Mais le voilà, merci d'avoir patienter !

C'est la première fois que j'écris du point de vue de Steve. Et je dois avouer que ça me fait du bien, j'en avais bien besoin. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Tony, écrire sur lui m'est d'un naturel un peu flippant parfois (je suis beaucoup trop aisément dans sa tête, faut que je me remette en question je crois o_o). C'est loin d'être le cas pour Steve. Avec ses premiers films, je considérais vraiment qu'il était le boyscout sans intérêt car lisse comme un superman sans aucune faille à exploiter, le trop parfait, trop droit, samaritain.

Et évidemment, Civil War a changé ça.

Du coup j'ai écris sur Civil War du point de vue de Tony, et je me suis rendue compte avec le recul que mon Stony dépeignait un Steve encore trop lisse, alors que je commençais à percevoir la complexité de son caractère.

Donc quel meilleur moyen pour finalement dépeindre le Steve que je pense discerner, que d'écrire de son point de vue ?

Et je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat, j'ai aimé mettre à mal ses convictions tout en gardant sa droiture. Enfin, je vous épargne plus de blabla (ce serait dommage de vous spoiler ce chapitre dans la note d'auteure du début x)), voilà la suite et fin _du_ _temps venu._

* * *

Cela ne devait pas faire plus de quelques heures que Tony s'était allongé lorsque son mouvement attira l'attention de Steve. Ce dernier s'était graduellement détendu dans son fauteuil jusqu'à être particulièrement affaissé, sans avoir vraiment somnolé. Il se redressa lorsqu'il comprit que Tony était éveillé.

L'ingénieur avait retiré la main qui cachait son visage pour la porter à son flanc sur lequel il appuya avec un long soupir. Il se redressa, massant son côté endolori.

– C'est douloureux ? murmura Steve.

Tony ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il avisa Steve du coin de l'œil, sans sourire ni colère, il prit juste acte de la présence du soldat. Steve n'aurait su dire par ce regard si sa présence était bienvenue ou déplacée, et il fut soudain prit d'un sérieux doute. Avait-il fait un faux pas, aurait-il dû partir pour le laisser dormir ? Tony serait-il reconnaissant ou agacé de constater que le soldat n'avait pas bougé ? Il commença à prier silencieusement, espérant ne pas avoir commis d'impair...

– Oui, souffla enfin l'ingénieur.

Steve eut sa réponse.

Ce mot, plus qu'aucun autre, confirma qu'il devait être là. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures pour le comprendre et l'accepter, mais Tony désirait sa présence. Le soldat avait été remarquablement lent, mais refusa de s'autoflageller maintenant. Car maintenant, Tony avait besoin de lui.

Il se leva, désireux de se dégourdir les jambes. La lumière dans la pièce était très basse, seule l'habitude permettait d'y voir à peu près clair. La nuit dehors était opaque et silencieuse, n'était source d'aucune agitation. Pas plus que ne l'était le quartier des Avengers, rarement perturbé par quelques agitations passagères et toujours très fugaces de certains de leurs coéquipiers.

Il s'enfonça dans la salle de bain attenante d'où il ressortit avec deux verres d'eau. Il contourna le lit pour en proposer un à Tony qui l'accepta mécaniquement. De sa main à présent vide, Steve pressa l'épaule de l'ingénieur.

Ce geste, si anodin et parfaitement spontané, alluma une étincelle de chaleur dans la poitrine du soldat. Il avait pensé à mille mots pour reprendre la conversation au réveil du milliardaire. Mille façons d'aborder l'éléphant dans la pièce qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à traiter. Il avait pensé à des excuses, des encouragements, des histoires et même des compliments pour désamorcer la situation. Il se rendit compte de l'étendue de cette futilité à l'instant même où sa main s'était posée sur l'épaule de son ami retrouvé. Un geste élémentaire à la puissance décuplée. Et Tony s'emblait l'accueillir – si tant est qu'une absence de contestation représentait un signe d'agrément.

– Vous n'auriez pas du Cognac plutôt ?

Le soldat adressa un regard incrédule à Tony qui levait des yeux faussement implorants.

– Non.

Tony feint une moue contrite en portant le verre d'eau à ses lèvres, Steve masqua difficilement son amusement.

La chaleur se propagea.

Il s'installa au bord du lit en conservant un pied au sol. Il fronça les sourcils dans une expression qu'il voulait sérieuse, et passa une main sur son menton velu.

– Je me demandais… vous n'aimez vraiment pas la barbe ?

Tony pouffa – cette fois-ci, sans sarcasme.

– Ça vous vieillit.

– En même temps…

– Pas tant que ça.

Steve sourit à la lueur positive qui perça dans le regard de l'ingénieur. La première depuis longtemps.

S'efforçant à conserver une certaine légèreté, il chercha un moyen d'aborder au mieux le fond du sujet. Il prit une légère inspiration, et Tony devait le voir venir, car il lui imposait un regard désormais empreint de gravité. Le soldat parla à voix basse.

– Nebula nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé sur Titan. Du moins, ce qu'elle a vu. J'aimerais avoir votre version. Comment avez-vous atterri là-bas ?

Tony soupira.

– Strange avait été capturé. Docteur Strange. Un sorcier surpuissant qui possédait une gemme d'infinité, celle du temps.

Steve acquiesça. Jusque-là rien qu'il ignorait, cet épisode lui avait été rapporté par Bruce.

– Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'embarquer dans le vaisseau de Thanos pour aller le sauver, lui et la pierre qu'il avait ensorcelée pour être imprenable. Une fois le sbire éliminé et le sorcier secouru, on a décidé de ne pas faire demi-tour pour aller affronter Thanos sur ses terres. Le combat était inévitable, justifia-t-il d'un haussement furtif des épaules.

– Et c'est sur Titan que vous avez rencontré les amis de Rocket ?

– Ouais… les fameux « Gardiens de la Galaxie ».

– Vous avez eu une altercation ? tenta Steve pour connaître l'origine de ce qu'il percevait être un mauvais sentiment.

– Vite fait. Il n'en reste pas un de toute façon.

– Tous ceux avec qui vous étiez sur Titan – Nebula mise à part… ils ont tous disparu, après coup ?

Steve n'arrivait pas à dénommer le claquement de doigt. La référence était suffisamment explicite pour Tony d'opiner du chef.

– On aurait pu y arriver, s'irrita-t-il soudain. On était à deux doigts avec Peter- il se coupa, baissa la tête. Si cet autre crétin avait eu un brin de cervelle.

Malgré les quelques éléments en sa possession, Steve n'était déjà plus tout à fait capable de recomposer les dires de l'ingénieur. Il chercha à éclaircir le récit.

– Peter, Quill ? Vous étiez à deux doigts de quoi avec lui ?

– Non, c'est lui l'abruti qui a réveillé Thanos. On l'avait, il était fait.

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

– Je ne vous suis pas.

– Thanos était immobile, à notre merci, on était à deux doigts de lui choper le gant, mais Quill a tout fait foirer. Une seconde de plus et cette guerre… il ne finit pas sa phrase.

– Tony, c'est qui « on » ? De quel Peter parliez-vous ?

L'ingénieur s'étrangla, le regard soudain fuyant.

– Peter Parker, marmonna-t-il enfin.

La moue interrogative de Steve força Tony à préciser.

– Spiderman.

La connexion fut immédiate.

– Le gamin qui vous accompagnait à Leipzig.

Tony s'était soudain renfermé. Les yeux clos, il se pinçait l'arête du nez.

– Il a combattu à vos côtés, déduit Steve.

L'ingénieur se leva brusquement. Il ne fit que quelques pas, mais suffisamment pour que Steve peine à décrypter les émotions qui l'avaient si subitement envahi. Le soldat comprit la délicatesse du sujet et s'arma de pincettes.

– Il avait embarqué avec vous et Strange dans le vaisseau ?

– Je le lui avais formellement interdit ! s'emporta soudainement Tony.

– Vous ne le vouliez pas avec vous ?

– Et le conduire à une mort certaine ?!

– Monter à bord de ce vaisseau, c'était affronter une mort certaine ?

– Vous en connaissez beaucoup, des êtres humains partis faire du tourisme dans l'espace ?

– Vous ne comptiez pas revenir, constata Steve.

Tony détourna le regard, la mâchoire crispée, fulminant.

– J'avais un plan, Rogers. Le gamin n'aurait jamais dû en faire partie.

Le soldat comprenait enfin. Le cœur lourd de tout ce qu'impliquait les propos de l'ingénieur, il quitta progressivement sa place assise pour contourner le lit et se rapprocher.

– Tony… vous n'êtes pas responsable de sa disparition.

– À lui avoir fabriqué une armure pareille ? Explicitement demandé de récupérer Strange ? Il n'aurait pas dû être sur ce vaisseau !

– Qu'il ait été avec vous ou sur Terre… ça n'aurait rien changé.

– Vous n'en savez rien ! Ce claquement de doigt, c'était de l'aléatoire. Une seconde plus tôt ou une seconde plus tard… il s'étrangla à nouveau.

– Ça n'aurait rien changé.

– Vous n'en savez rien.

– Il s'est battu, il a donné tout ce qu'il a pu. Vous ne pouvez pas lui enlever ça.

– Il n'aurait pas dû être là, insista Tony d'une voix soudain chancelante.

Steve était arrivé à la hauteur de l'ingénieur dont les yeux rouges et hagards témoignaient de toute la souffrance enfouie qu'il refusait encore de laisser éclore. L'émotion refoulée était telle qu'elle trouvait un écho direct chez Steve qui peinait à ignorer son propre désarroi. Il se força à conserver un ton calme mais ferme, sentant sa propre voix commencer à se dérober.

– Vous avez su tenir tête à Thanos… justement parce qu'il était là.

– On y était presque… pesta Tony d'un murmure à peine audible.

– Je comprends.

– Je l'avais, dans mes bras. Terrifié…

La boule dans la gorge de Steve étouffa sa tentative de consolation. Il porta une main timide au bras de Tony, refoulant tout l'accablement que lui inspirait la désolation de l'ingénieur.

– Il m'a dit « je suis désolé », gémit Tony.

Son regard humide menaçait de céder à tout instant.

– J'ai pas pu le sauver Steve. J'ai pas pu…

Steve hocha la tête.

– Je sais.

Et il l'amena contre lui, enveloppa les épaules affaissées du milliardaire d'une étreinte dont lui-même avait désespérément eu besoin. Il sentit la prise de l'ingénieur dans son dos et son souffle saccadé sur son épaule. Bientôt des pleurs étouffés déclenchèrent le roulement d'une larme sur la joue du soldat. Il se mordait la lèvre à se l'entailler, incapable de pleinement laisser cours à la détresse qui le submergeait.

L'emprise se resserra avec les sanglots de Tony.

 **...**

Les deux hommes étaient assis au sol, le dos au mur. Steve avait la tête en arrière, le bras posé sur son genou fléchi. Tony avait le menton baissé et les mains regroupées au creux de sa jambe pliée en tailleur. Épaule à épaule dans une proximité silencieuse.

Tony avait encore les yeux rouges et le visage marqué, mais sa respiration s'était enfin apaisée. Chez Steve rien ne trahissait la tempête qu'il venait de traverser, si ce n'était pour un faible éclat de tristesse dans le regard.

Ils avaient pleuré, longuement. Steve avait étreint Tony aussi longtemps que sa déroute avait duré, et même un peu plus. Ils ne s'étaient séparés que lorsque la prise de Tony s'était relâchée, l'ingénieur, ébranlé, s'étant éloigné pour s'asseoir à même le sol, ce en quoi Steve l'avait imité. Pas un mot de plus ne fut échangé pas un mot de plus n'avait besoin de l'être.

Aux yeux de Steve, la souffrance de Tony prenait tout son sens. Les morceaux du puzzle s'étaient rassemblés pour faire apparaître la figure de Peter Parker, l'enfant dont il n'avait su empêcher la mort. Ces notions d'empathie, de responsabilité, de conséquences de ses actes… avaient pour dénominateur commun la disparition de Spiderman.

Steve ne se serait pas douté du lien qu'avait pu créer Tony avec le jeune homme, c'est pourquoi il fut d'abord surpris de l'attachement que le milliardaire avait développé pour l'adolescent. Mais plus il y songeait, et plus il reconnaissait là un de ses traits cachés qu'il avait toujours secrètement admiré : une très grande sensibilité.

Et l'image de Peter Parker s'évanouissant dans les bras de Tony ramenait immanquablement Steve aux disparitions dont il avait lui-même été témoin. À la disparition de Bucky, notamment. Pas que perdre Bucky eut été quelque chose de nouveau, Steve commençait à y être fâcheusement habitué. Ainsi qu'à la douleur qui allait avec, à chaque fois renouvelée, presque intacte. Et à chaque fois, un sentiment d'impuissance et de vulnérabilité écrasant, la menace de ne pas se relever, de ne plus jamais sourire. Ce sentiment, il l'avait vécu au centuple récemment. Et il ne faisait qu'agrandir la compassion qu'il éprouvait pour l'ingénieur, le besoin qu'il avait de le retrouver.

Ça, et le fait que Tony ait laissé entendre qu'il était parti sans intention de retour. Cette situation non plus n'était pas nouvelle. Et comme la dernière fois, Steve ne pouvait ignorer le soulagement un peu égoïste d'avoir vu Tony réapparaître, vivant.

Vivant, mais brisé.

Si les barrières étaient enfin tombées, il ne pouvait pas dire que Tony était complètement revenu. Un brouillard persistait à voiler les yeux du brun qui demeurait impénétrable à bien des égards. Steve ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais il avait besoin d'aller plus loin. Il voulait s'accrocher à la proximité qu'ils venaient de bâtir et brisa le silence d'un murmure :

– Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

Tony leva la tête, sans immédiatement répondre. Steve se décolla légèrement du mur, et bien qu'il sût que Tony avait parfaitement saisi, il précisa sa pensée.

– Peter. Il venait du Queens, c'est ça ?

Tony acquiesça mollement.

– Je suis allé le chercher chez lui, la veille de… Leipzig. Il vivait seul avec sa tante, c'est elle qui m'a ouvert. J'ai prétendu l'admission de Peter à la bourse du MIT et elle m'a invité à boire du thé.

– Ce qui n'était absolument pas suspect, s'amusa Steve.

– Ben même pas, le gamin était malin figure-toi. Il aurait été tout désigné pour être admis dans le programme. Outre le truc de l'araignée et la super-force, j'entends.

Steve agréa, songeur.

– Tu sais d'où il tenait ses facultés ?

– Une piqûre d'araignée radioactive – me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai rien inventé.

– Et le costume ?

Tony haussa les épaules.

– Juste une upgrade ou deux. Il s'en sortait très bien sans.

De nouveau Steve acquiesça, satisfait de l'apparente décontraction de la discussion. Il amena Tony à lui en raconter plus sur Spiderman, ses exploits connus ou moins connus, glorieux ou moins glorieux… Le Washington Monument et le Ferryboat, l'avion du déménagement et le trafic d'armes extraterrestres, son impressionnant courage et son affirmation progressive.

– Je lui avais proposé de rejoindre l'équipe, rapporta Tony avec nostalgie. Il ne rêvait que de ça depuis le début, depuis même… Tu te souviens de Justin Hammer ?

– De Hammer Industries ? Un de tes rivaux.

– Un incompétent qui n'a jamais cessé de lorgner sur Stark Industries. Quand il avait engagé ce maniaque de Vanko pour créer des drones et que c'était parti en couilles à la Stark Expo, le gamin était là. Il portait un faux masque d'Iron Man, il avait quoi, sept ans. Je l'ai sauvé d'un drone. Il me disait qu'il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, et que c'était depuis ce jour-là qu'il voulait devenir un vengeur. Il avait même gardé le masque…

Steve ne réprima pas un sourire attendri.

– Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir introduit officiellement dans l'équipe ?

– Il a refusé quand je lui ai proposé. Happy était fou, ça faisait des mois que Peter le harcelait, lui envoyait des tas de messages – je crois que j'étais le seul à les écouter à la fin. Et quand enfin son heure arrive, enfin, le moment critique qu'il avait tant attendu… Il tourne les talons !

Perdant progressivement son sourire, Tony prit une profonde inspiration. Fierté et mélancolie laissèrent place à une expression plus grave.

– Je me suis vu dans ce gosse. Je me suis vu à son âge, un peu paumé et bouillonnant d'idées, en mal d'une figure paternelle... Je me suis vu, et j'ai vu tellement plus encore. J'avais – il soupira. J'aurais voulu être là pour lui.

Steve fut sensible à l'émotion de l'ingénieur. À défaut de pouvoir poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule qui était collée à la sienne, il visa le poignet de son ami.

– Tu l'as été.

Tony ne sembla pas enclin à recevoir l'encouragement. Il éloigna son poignet et son regard d'un grommellement.

– Non ? tenta Steve.

L'ingénieur se leva soudainement, prenant Steve au dépourvu.

– Je vais prendre une douche, fut la seule explication dont il gratifia le soldat en disparaissant subitement dans la salle de bain.

Steve soupira. Les pas de géants qu'ils avaient fait semblaient encore loin de couvrir la distance qu'il leur restait à parcourir... Il se leva à son tour, s'étira brièvement. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui indiquait que la nuit se faisait moins sombre, le jour n'allait pas tarder. Le bruit de la douche résonna. Sans fatigue particulière il décida de s'installer sur le lit défait. Allongé, les mains derrière la tête, il fixa le plafond, songeur.

Il comprenait le deuil de Tony. Il était parti pour accepter la mort de Peter Parker comme étant l'origine de son silence, c'aurait été une raison tout à fait plausible. Mais ça n'était visiblement pas tout, et Steve ne parvenait plus à concevoir pour quelles autres causes l'ingénieur pouvait être aussi bouleversé. Il commença à se demander si Natasha n'avait pas vu juste – _encore_ _une fois, décidément_ – et si on ne lui avait pas jeté un mauvais sort.

Il s'obligea à considérer cette idée avec pragmatisme. Après tout, il avait déjà vu les dégâts qui pouvaient être causés par une manipulation imprudente du cerveau de l'ingénieur. Wanda aux manettes d'une légère impulsion, et deux super-androïdes voyaient le jour, dont un parfaitement démoniaque pour changer à jamais la face de la planète. Réflexion faite, il n'était pas inconcevable qu'une chose similaire se soit produite. Tony avait voyagé avec un sorcier et rencontré plusieurs individus extraterrestres, sans parler de Thanos. Cette idée lui paraissait même soudain très crédible.

D'après les dires de Rocket, aucun des Gardiens n'aurait été une très grande menace sur ce plan. Mise à part Mantis, aucun ne possédait de facultés psychiques spéciales – et Tony ne paraissait pas franchement souffrir de narcolepsie. En revanche, Steve ne connaissait pas si bien ce Docteur Strange. Bruce n'avait été que quelques instants avec le sorcier avant que ce dernier ne soit enlevé. Et s'il ne semblait _a priori_ empreint d'aucune mauvaise intention, il devait être réellement puissant pour parvenir à manipuler une pierre d'infinité.

Même Tony l'avait confirmé : un _sorcier surpuissant_ ayant _ensorcelée la pierre pour qu'elle soit imprenable_ …

… attends.

 _Imprenable ?_

Steve fronça les sourcils. Il avait compris que le sorcier avait été tué _après_ que Thanos ait récupéré toutes les pierres. Alors si la pierre était ensorcelée pour être inaccessible et le sorcier encore en vie, comment-

– Va falloir perdre un rein si tu veux rester sur ce lit.

Un Tony aux cheveux humides et en simple marcel sortit Steve de ses pensées. Le soldat se redressa immédiatement, resta circonspect quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas entendu la douche s'arrêter, ni Tony s'approcher, et il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre que le reproche de Tony n'en était pas un. Il se détendit aussitôt.

– Ou alors… que dirais-tu de retourner dans tes propres appartements ?

– Mouais… peu importe, bredouilla-t-il en se détournant pour atteindre un sweat un peu plus loin.

Steve s'assit sur le bord du lit.

– Sauf s'il y a autre chose.

Tony ne réagit pas. Il enfila le pull en grimaçant légèrement lorsqu'il dut lever les bras.

– Tony.

Sweat en place, il reprenait son souffle comme après un exercice éreintant. Il passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de sortir de cette chambre ?

Le regard cerné refusa de rencontrer celui du blond.

– J- commença-t-il. Oublie.

 _Bien._ Il restait donc des tabous.

– Oublier quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas tout dit.

Il quitta le rebord du lit pour se rapprocher et obliger Tony à lui faire face.

– Quoi que ce soit… je peux l'entendre.

– Non.

Refoulant la surprise que lui causa la rudesse de cette réponse, Steve conserva un ton neutre.

– Je ne peux pas l'entendre ?

– J- non. Je ne peux pas t'infliger ça.

– Infliger quoi ?

Tony reculait à mesure que Steve s'approchait. Bientôt encerclé par le mur, le lit et les fauteuils, il ne pouvait plus s'éloigner davantage. Arrivant à court d'options, Steve décida d'être déloyal et de profiter de son avantage physique pour le pousser dans ses retranchements et enfin lui tirer les vers du nez.

– Je… ne peux pas, bredouilla l'ingénieur.

– Tu ne peux pas ou ne veux pas ?

– Je refuse.

Il _refusait_ _?_ _Sciemment ?_ Ça n'était pas un mauvais sort, pas un traumatisme, c'était… un _choix_ _?_ La confusion gagna l'expression du soldat. Pourquoi refuser de parler, que craignait-il ? Que cachait-il ? Tony était dos au mur.

– Je refuse de porter ça.

– De quoi, porter quoi ? s'alarma progressivement Steve.

Tony hocha la tête, l'air incertain, presque angoissé.

– Je refuse de te faire porter ça à toi aussi.

– Tony, de quoi tu parles ?

– Lâche-moi Steve ! Ça ne sera pas moi !

Acculé, le visage virant au cramoisi, Tony commença à s'énerver dans une succession de « je ne veux pas » et « je ne pourrais pas » tandis que Steve tentait d'en saisir le moindre sens, une anxiété soudaine accompagnant l'agitation croissante de l'ingénieur. Le soldat porta ses mains au mur derrière le milliardaire, l'encerclant par ce geste, comme pour le contenir. Il força sa propre patience dans un dernier effort de reconstitution.

– Ok, Tony. Reprenons depuis le début. Que refuses-tu de porter ?

– Lâche-moi !

Steve soupira, envisagea une autre approche.

– C'est en lien avec Thanos ?

Tony ne réfutant pas, Steve continua d'une voix chuchotée.

– Vous avez affronté le Titan, tenté de récupérer son gant…

L'ingénieur se massait nerveusement le visage.

– … vous avez échoué. Thanos a vaincu Strange, récupéré la gemme du temps et est parti.

– Non.

Le soldat se tut. _Non ?_ Mais que s'était-il passé bon sang !

– Thanos n'a pas vaincu Strange. Il m'avait vaincu, moi.

Steve avisa Tony avec un regard qu'il aurait voulu moins inquisiteur, quémandant pour plus d'explications.

– Il allait me tuer, continua Tony d'une voix étouffée. Strange lui a demandé de m'épargner en échange de la pierre.

Steve retint son souffle sans s'en rendre compte.

 _Impossible._

Tony avait frôlé la mort, Strange l'avait sauvé. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Strange aurait fait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi abandonner la pierre du temps ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement… utilisée ?

– Je ne comprends pas.

Profitant de l'égarement du soldat, Tony brisa son étau et s'écarta abruptement. Steve ne prit pas la peine de lui courir après, trop investi à saisir l'implication de ses propos.

 _Strange a été tué après la réunion des six pierres. Thanos n'a pas récupéré la gemme du temps en tuant le sorcier, ni même en le vainquant – la pierre était ensorcelée, il n'aurait pas pu. Non, il l'a récupérée parce que Strange la lui a donnée._

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Strange faisait-il double jeu ? C'était hautement improbable, il semblait dévoué à la protection de la Terre. Alors pourquoi diable la condamner ?! Pour sauver Tony ? La peur de Steve se mêlait à un soulagement déplacé, de savoir Tony vivant en ayant été si proche d'y passer. Et l'incompréhension : Steve était inexorablement embrumé quant aux raisons qui auraient poussé Strange à un tel sacrifice. La moitié de la galaxie… pour Tony ?

– Je ne comprends pas, répéta-t-il en se tournant vers l'ingénieur.

Et Tony avait dû prendre de grandes inspirations, car sa voix était bien moins branlante qu'auparavant.

– Strange a vu le futur. Plus de quatorze millions de scénarios où Thanos l'emportait.

 _Quatorze millions…_ Steve intégrait l'information aussi rapidement que l'incrédulité le lui permettait. Tony prit une profonde inspiration quand il déclara :

– Sauf un.

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

 _Strange a vu le futur._

– Tu veux dire que…

– Non, Steve. Non, je refuse. Je ne porterai pas ça, je refuse !

Le soldat en eut le souffle coupé.

– Tony-

– Je refuse !

La force de contestation de l'ingénieur endigua la profusion de sentiments trop optimistes chez le soldat. Il s'astreint à une contenance presque douloureuse, détacha soigneusement ses prochains mots.

– Tu es en train de me dire que ce scénario-ci-

– Non !

– -est celui où nous n'avons pas encore perdu.

– NON !

Tant de sentiments se rencontraient chez le soldat – de la joie, de la colère, de la frustration, mais surtout, surtout un indicible espoir, et une montagne d'incompréhension face à l'animosité de l'ingénieur.

– Strange a livré la pierre en connaissance de cause… Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'accepter ? s'accabla-t-il enfin.

– Et assumer la responsabilité que _je_ suis la solution ?

Oh. Oh ! _Tony se sent responsable de la victoire de Thanos._ Steve ne pouvait avoir anticipé à quel point c'était vrai.

– Tony-

– Non, Steve. Retourne à ton deuil, car je suis incapable de resusciter la moitié de la galaxie.

Steve se frotta les yeux du pouce et de l'index à mesure que l'étendue de la situation lui parvenait.

– Ça n'est pas forcément ce que cela implique.

– Et ça implique quoi alors ?! s'énerva Tony d'une gestuelle agacée.

– …que tout n'est pas perdu.

– Comment ? Comment reviens-tu en arrière d'un truc pareil ? Je ne serai pas source d'un tel espoir, tu m'entends ? J'en suis incapable !

– Ça n'est pas nécessairement à propos de toi.

Tony eut un rire nerveux.

– Il troque une pierre d'infinité pour me sauver.

– Cela ne veut pas dire que tu sois le seul en charge de trouver une solution, tu- il soupira. Tony, tu n'as pas à porter ça seul.

L'ingénieur hocha négativement la tête de longues secondes.

– Je ne voulais pas te faire espérer Steve. La déception n'en sera que plus grande.

Un profond accablement envahit le soldat, en provenance directe des pupilles dilatées du brun. Il s'obligea à faire preuve de mesure.

– Le scénario dans lequel on a une chance est celui où tu es en vie. Comment cela pourrait me décevoir ?

Une pointe de tristesse brilla vaguement dans le regard de Tony.

– En te rendant compte que je ne suis pas la solution.

– Ce n'est pas la solution que je vois en te regardant. Je vois un Avengers. Un ami. Je pensais t'avoir perdu Tony. Te voir revenir, c'était déjà un miracle. Alors te voir revenir, porteur de la nouvelle qu'on a encore une chance…

– Non, Steve, je t'en prie.

– Strange l'a vu ! Il existe encore une possibilité ! Pourquoi refuses-tu d'y donner du crédit ?

– Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu ! J'ai beau torturer ça dans tous les sens je ne vois pas comment je peux y faire quoi que ce soit. Et crois-moi. J'ai cherché.

– Tu n'as pas cherché avec nous.

– Vous n'avez pas à revivre cette défaite.

Steve pouffa presque.

– Mais toi oui ?

– Je peux vous épargner ça.

– Nous épargner un nouvel espoir ?

– Je ne suis _pas_ la solution.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

– Ne peux-tu pas juste t'y faire !

– Non !

Steve s'interrompit en prenant conscience qu'il venait de crier. Il se contint, refusant de se laisser aller à l'impatience.

– Tant qu'il reste une chance, je ne m'y ferai pas, se reprit-il. Comment voudrais-tu aggraver la situation de toute façon ? Tu as déjà perdu Peter. Le seul tort que tu peux maintenant lui causer, c'est de ne pas essayer de le ramener.

Tony hoqueta à cette évocation.

– Je ne peux pas Steve. Je ne peux pas perdre qui que ce soit d'autre.

– Ce n'est pas- Steve soupira, s'en voulut pour avoir fait resurgir la détresse de Tony aussi maladroitement. Il posa ses mains sur les bras de l'ingénieur et adopta un ton plus doux. J'aimerais simplement qu'on _essaie_. Tony… depuis quand as-tu cessé de croire ?

Le milliardaire hocha la tête, visiblement piqué au vif.

– Je ne sais pas comment… Je n'en ai aucune idée.

– Moi non plus, pour l'instant. Mais je sais par où commencer.

Le soldat monta ses mains pour enserrer le visage de Tony qui ne cilla pas.

– On est les Avengers. Sauver le monde, c'est notre job. C'est ce qu'on fait de mieux. Et c'est ce qu'on fait, ensemble.

L'ingénieur ferma les yeux, une larme s'échappa. Sans ôter ses mains, Steve colla son front à celui de Tony, et soupira profondément.

– Tu n'as pas à porter ça seul…

Il comprenait enfin. Tony ne se sentait pas simplement responsable. Il _était_ responsable. En charge de trouver la solution pour sauver près de quatre milliards d'êtres humains et Dieu seul sait combien de vies extraterrestres. Mais qui pouvait _humainement_ supporter une telle charge ? Cette perspective lui donna le vertige. Dire qu'il avait trouvé Tony fatigué… c'était un miracle qu'il soit seulement debout.

Oui, c'était limpide, Steve comprenait. La détresse de l'ingénieur, son silence, le poids de l'espoir qui découlait d'aveux si lourds de conséquences. Il comprenait d'autant mieux son deuil, sa culpabilité, il comprenait sa peur, son sentiment d'impuissance, sa solitude.

Et il comprenait surtout qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Cette pensée, plus qu'aucune autre, gonflait sa poitrine d'assurance. Il s'obligeait une retenue de circonstances pour ne pas désemparer davantage l'ingénieur. Pour lui faire retrouver petit à petit le courage nécessaire pour continuer à se battre, car la guerre n'était pas finie.

Ils étaient en train de la gagner.

Tout comme il était persuadé que l'ingénieur pourrait un jour tous les tuer, il était aujourd'hui convaincu qu'il était leur salvation. Et il saurait être le leader dont l'homme de fer avait besoin pour les mener à la victoire. Il serait l'optimisme qui lui manquait. L'espoir qu'il se refusait. Aussi longtemps que cette nouvelle chance lui paraitrait accessible, Steve se battrait.

Tony était un homme extraordinairement sensible. Si cette qualité l'avait souvent mis en défaut – ils venaient de confirmer à quel point les œufs sur lesquels ils marchaient pouvaient être fragiles –, elle était aussi sa plus grande force. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient brisé la glace, qu'ils avaient franchi ce fossé et s'étaient retrouvés, ils seraient invincibles. Tant qu'ils vivraient, ils continueraient le combat. Steve s'y engageait pleinement. Il se relèverait.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. À contrecœur le soldat se décala, l'expression neutre que lui rendit l'ingénieur témoignait de son éreintement. Steve osa un sourire d'encouragement qu'il aurait voulu moins triste. Une tête passa l'entrebâillement de la porte.

– Tones ?

James Rhodes entra timidement en avisant successivement les deux hommes, se demandant probablement s'il n'avait pas interrompu quelque chose.

– Si vous avez faim… on a préparé le petit-déjeuner ?

Oh, James ne pouvait pas se douter des révélations qui gardaient Tony si silencieux. Cette ride du lion ne quittait plus le colonel depuis que son plus proche ami était revenu, et il ne pouvait pas savoir que Tony ne cherchait qu'à le protéger, de manière si maladroite et, quelque part, tellement autocentrée… Tony Stark était Tony Stark, s'infligeant sans détour toute la douleur du monde si tant est que ça le rende un peu meilleur. Cette tête de bourrique était véritablement quelqu'un d'incroyable. Suffisamment pour détenir la solution au plus grand drame de la galaxie, et trop têtu pour la partager, convaincu qu'il ne causerait que plus de souffrance autour de lui s'il s'avérait ne pas être à la hauteur.

Et peut-être qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur. Mais l'optimisme de Steve était trop remonté pour ne pas y croire, pour ne pas croire en Tony. L'ingénieur détenait les clés. Son premier pas vers Steve était déterminant et Steve ne doutait pas qu'il franchirait bientôt les autres, le prochain le toisant avec inquiétude depuis le pas de la porte. Tony regardait son vieil ami avec une certaine attention. Steve sentait – _espérait_ – qu'il soit enfin prêt à agir.

Et lorsque l'ingénieur échangea un dernier coup d'œil avec le soldat, il fut soulagé d'y voir une lueur de détermination.

– Rhodey… j'ai un truc à vous dire.

Fier, Steve se redressa imperceptiblement.

– Allons déjeuner, fit Tony en ouvrant la marche.

Laissant passer son ami avec surprise, James adressa un regard reconnaissant à Steve qui lui répondit d'un sourire.

Un sourire sincère et encourageant.

Un sourire empli d'espoir.

* * *

Merci de me m'avoir lue ! Merci à mes précieux revieweurs, notamment aux anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre en personne mais dont les encouragements me touchent particulièrement. J'espère que cette suite aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes, en la démarrant je n'imaginais pas finir sur une note positive mais le fait est que l'histoire m'a conduit ici… et en fin de compte ce n'est sans doute pas plus mal :) en tout cas ça m'a fait du bien, catharsiser un peu ce sur quoi nous a laissé le dernier film.

Savez-vous ce que nous réserve Avengers 4 ? Captain Marvel ? Pour ma part je n'en ai aucune idée, et je refuse de trop me laisser aller à la spéculation, je ne veux rien savoir ! Les éléments que j'ai développés ici me semblent être les plus évidents laissés par le film, mais je ne prétends pas savoir où on se dirige et je ne veux pas le découvrir avant la sortie des prochains films !

Sinon, je n'ai pas fini d'exploiter le MCU à ma sauce (loin de là !), je saute maintenant sur un projet que j'espère concrétiser avec le prochain NaNo, un roman d'aventure de nos chers Avengers dans un UA… J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour vous partager cette nouvelle histoire :)

Des bisous !


End file.
